Guilt and Remorse/Gallery
Gallery Images Beast Facepalm DVD 950.png|Beast feels guilty for scaring away Belle from the castle after he finds her in the West Wing near the Enchanted Rose. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton beginning to feel guilty for his drastic actions towards Ariel by destroying her grotto, her human treasures and the statue of Prince Eric with his trident. Mr. Krabs Poor lad.png|Mr. Krabs feels guilty and sorry for SpongeBob losing those Squeaky Boots. Sandy, Patrick (except Squidward) and Mr. Krabs guilty.png|Patrick, Sandy and Mr Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) feel guilty when they read SpongeBob's letter that he left Bikini Bottom, due to their harsh berating to him, as well as calling him "Idiot boy". Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Zoc feels guilty for banishing Lucas Nickle as Hova snaps at him to test their relationships. Oh mon What have I done?.png|Sebastian feels guilty for spilling the beans to King Triton about Ariel rescuing Eric which lead to an tense argument between King Triton and Ariel in her grotto, resulting the former to destroy Ariel's human treasures. Mater sad.png|Mater feeling sad and guilty for making Lightning lose the Tokyo race. McQueen upset.jpg|Lightning McQueen feeling sad and guilty for hurting Mater's feelings. James Gordon guilty.jpg|James Gordon feeling guilty for lying to the people of Gotham about Batman and Harvey Dent; Dent committed so many murders which Batman is taking the blame for, despite saving Gordon's son from Dent. Judy sad after Nick leaves the ZPD.png|Judy Hopps feeling guilty for destroying her friendship with Nick and causing a citywide panic. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Copper amazed that Tod saved him from the bear and now feels genuinely remorseful for all the horrors he put him through. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek feeling guilty for signing the contract with Rumpelstiltskin, which erases all of his history. Escapism_035.png|Steven Universe feeling guilty for entering Homeworld and letting the Gems get poofed. Squidward overcome with guilt.jpg|Squidward overcome with guilt for his nasty April Fools prank towards SpongeBob. Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. Bagheera gulity.png|Bagheera feels gulity for Mowgli's failed test, which he caused. Audrey crying.PNG|Audrey cries overcome with guilt admiting she was the terrible Cuddleature owner. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feeling sad and guilty for endangered his son Taco, who participated in a bank robbery to get a money and as a result of this action Taco almost died saving his father. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|Alex, Marty Gloria and Melman feeling guilty for lying to the circus animals when their cover is blown. Nancy Wheeler.jpg|Nancy feeling guilty for her best friend Barbara's death. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri feeling guilty for hurting his relationship with Anastasia after seeing that Anastasia has finally reunited with her grandmother out the window. Chicken's Tragic Mistake.PNG|Chicken feeling guilty for playing a comet prank during a field trip to an observatory, causing the entire city to think that the comet is real. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-18h19m06s540.png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather feel guilty for leaving Princess Aurora alone in her room allowing Maleficent to trick her to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. vlcsnap-2019-01-31-12h14m12s722.png|Tarzan feels guilty for leading Clayton to the gorillas' nests thus allowing him to be able to capture them all. Bandicam_2019-01-09_07-32-37-702.jpg|Finn feels guilty for trying to listen his way, who causes so much disaster. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|Roger and Anita Radcliffe feel guilty for leaving the 15 puppies unprotected allowing Jasper and Horace to steal them, locking Nanny who is unable to stop them in the closet, after they have gone out for a walk to the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them. Twilight Sparkle looking remorseful S7E3.png|Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for being yelled at by Flurry Heart. Tempest_Shadow overcome with guilt MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow felt guilty for bringing Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King who stole princesses magic and took over Equestria, before Tempest became remorseful and befriends with Twilight afterward. IMG 3731.JPG|Blue felt guilty for hurting Jewel's feelings and them Nigel kidnaps her. Toys Ooops.png|Mr. Potato Head feels guilty for throwing Woody out of the moving van, believing he was trying to get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already misses Woody. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph feels guilty for causing his game to be placed "out of order"... Ralph regret his mistake.jpg|...and even worse Vanellope throws away his medal for putting a virus on the game. Lion King death.jpg|Simba feeling guilty for his father's death which he blames himself for, although it was Scar who kill him. ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner feel guilty for not listening to their son, Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. normal_tsfshd1304.jpg|James T. Kirk feels guilty after the Enterprise self-destructs Mushu feel guilty.jpg|Mushu beginning to feel guilty for he tried to ruin Mulan's and Shang's relationship to save his career. Grinch_apologized_to_Cindy_Lou.jpg|Grinch not only apologized to the people of Whoville, but apologized to Cindy Lou for ruining her Christmas including being mean to her Confused_Zuko.png|Zuko starting to feel guilty for betraying his uncle and committing so many crimes. Screenshot_2019-06-01_14-24-43-850.png|Helga feels guilty for bullying Arnold after she sees the photo of his parents. Manny's_tragic_mistake_of_overprotecting_Peaches.jpg|Manny feels guilty for overprotecting his daughter Peaches from her independent which it makes her disown him after he punishes her for going to the falls where the other mammoths there. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Also Peaches sobbing in regret and heartbreak after her father is carried away by a landmass since the last thing she said to him was disown him. Severus Guilt.jpg|Severus Snape feeling guilty for causing Lily Potter, the woman he loved, to be killed by Lord Voldemort. bandicam 2019-07-05 22-02-54-266.jpg|Turbo K.O. feels guilty after he was reckless to destroy K.O.'s house and breaking the rules and he was sending into a dark K.O.'s subconcious as a punishment. S2E20A The sisters look guilty.png|The Loud Sisters feels guilty for Lincoln. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_116.JPG.jpg|The Springfield Police feel guilty for arresting Krusty the Clown after seeing Bart exposing Sideshow Bob's true colors and him framing Krusty for the robbery at Kwik-E-Mart on TV. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9071.jpg|E.B. feeling guilty for selfishly leaving Fred to go perform, only for Fred to get kidnapped and taken to Easter Island. Category:Galleries